newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Achedia Rosemont
History Following a dispute over inheritance with his older brother Braneth, Doran fled Gilneas by boat in the middle of the night. Seeing no future for himself in the city, he set sail in hopes of finding a new life. A storm on the seas shipwrecked him on an island far from the mainland. Doran accepted this island as both his home and his grave, believing he would never leave it. That is, until the day Captain Tabithara La Salle and her band of pirates landed on its shore. Upon discovering Doran on the island, they could have taken what little he had and left him for dead, but they did not. At first sight, Tabithara felt something for Doran. She ordered instead that he be taken prisoner and sail with them. In a story for another time, Doran managed to prove himself to the crew in the heat of a battle on the seas. Escaping his chains, he decided to fight with his captors instead of attempting to make his escape. At the end of the day, Tabithara and the surviving crew accepted Doran into their ranks. Several years later, the Alliance fleet intercepted and captured the crew of Tabithara La Salle. Through wit, quick thinking, and just a bit of magic, only Tabithara and Doran escaped. They decided to lay low in an open area of Westfall. During this time, the two grew closer, eventually getting married in a small ceremony far away from any Alliance guards. Using their new home as a base of operations, the couple pulled off a great number small heists for several years. This lasted until their daughter, Achedia was born. Now raising a child, the two decided they needed to find a better way to make money. Something less dangerous. They began their own travelling circus. The two wanted criminals faded from memory and the wanted posters were all torn down. Their life of crime faded and they settled into life as “The Magnificent Rosemonts”. Achedia was raised in this circus atmosphere and taught tricks and illusions from a very young age. The other members of the circus told her stories and her father even taught her to use some real magic. Achedia grew with a real passion for performing and playing tricks on the mind. By her teenage years, she was quite skilled as both an illusionist and a storyteller. One’s personality is often defined by the company they keep, however. The often shady members of the circus, not to mention the hard to hide tendencies of her own two parents, led to Achedia also growing up with a love of thievery. Always playing games and tricks as a way to swindle unsuspecting passersby of their gold. By her adult years, Achedia’s habit had grown. She was ready to use her magic and skills with illusion to pull off bank heists and full scale robberies. She left the circus to pursue greater opportunities not long after her 22nd birthday. She has barely spoken to her parents since. Achedia is fully unaware of her parents’ history. To an extent, she worries her parents would be ashamed of her if they knew of her crimes. So while she could easily visit the circus and reconnect with them, she chooses to avoid them, hoping to preserve her image in their eyes. These days, Achedia lies low in Stormwind City. She doesn’t fear living so close to the city’s guards as she often conceals her appearance behind a magical disguise. Achedia spends her days either writing new stories to tell for gold, or planning a heist to bring in the real money. She also takes time to further study arcane magics, understanding that improving herself will only help her better achieve her goals. Appearance Achedia hides herself behind many disguises. Her most common appearance, and what is suspected to be her real appearance, is that of a plain looking woman in her mid-20s. Her long black hair hangs down to her shoulders, tucked on one side behind her ear. Her face has several piercings on her nose and eyebrow. Both rings made from fine silver. She often wears a serious and determined look on her face, made even fiercer by her light brown, but almost reddish eyes. Her skin is pale and fair. Aside from a faint, barely visible scar on her left cheek, her skin is smooth and unmarred by battle. She rarely wears makeup of any sort unless it assists with a performance. She is average height and quite slender, clearly an agile build. She is fit and in-shape. She can run long distances when needed and hide quickly without running out of breath. It is clear from her appearance that she is rarely idle. Achedia is always moving. She wears fine clothes. Often made from very expensive materials. When questioned about the cost of such attire, she often replies by saying she is unsure and that they were given to her by an adoring fan. Aside from the piercings on her face, she wears a couple rings, but she is not one to go overboard with jewelry. While she loves surrounding herself with expensive (and often stolen) things, she does not appreciate the burden and noise of wearing too much jewelry. Her personality is often sarcastic and belittling, but she delivers it almost always in a playful seeming manner. She can be charming and manipulative when she wants to be. She is a terrific liar and it is very difficult to distinguish her lies from her truths. She is a non-violent person. She does her best to avoid harming anyone whenever possible. Achedia relies on her magic and wit to keep her from ever needing to deal with guards or theft victims physically. She always plans her actions carefully to make sure there is the lowest risk of violence.